On Equal Terms
by Lucy Rookwing
Summary: A former student accepts a teaching position at Hogwarts to exact her revenge on the Professor that made her school-life a living hell...
1. Chapter One The Invitation

:: Chapter One ::  
The Invitation ~ September 2nd  
  
Allura Chanel had awoken, blinking her eyes at the bright rays of sunlight that flooded her room and groaning lightly at the events of the previous day. Flinging back the floral feather-filled comforter on her large four- poster bed, she stood and stretched allowing herself to yawn widely. There was much to be done today. Sitting at her writing desk with a nice hot cup of Milfinchies Drinking Chocolate, Allura wondered how to correct the sudden mess that was supposedly called her career. No sooner had the morning owls arrived, than she had seen an unusual letter in a creamy colored envelope scattered amongst the pile of bills and a letter from her mother. Pushing all else aside, Allura gazed with wonder at the address that was undoubtedly hers before flipping it over and squealing loudly with delight. Her mother's portrait jumped in her expensive gilt frame, scowling at the un lady-like conduct displayed by her only daughter.  
  
There, on the back of the thick envelope, was a red blob of candle-wax bearing none other than the official seal of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Ripping it open with unbridled enthusiasm and earning a loud 'Tsk!' from the direction of her mother's frame, Allura pulled out a long letter in the curving elegant hand that was unmistakably that of Professor Albus Dumbledore. Brushing a few stray locks of pale blonde hair from her eyes, she read the letter carefully but eagerly not wanting to miss a single word.  
  
Dear Miss Chanel,  
  
You may already know that news of former Hogwarts students travels fast, especially that of an unfortunate nature. I am aware of your current predicament concerning your position at Fallsbury Academy, and send you my heartfelt sympathies in regard to your current state of unemployment.  
  
It has come to my attention however, that Hogwarts is sadly without a Muggle Studies Professor this year. Considering your extensive knowledge within the subject, I have great pleasure in offering you the position. You will be provided with lodgings here at the Castle, and anything else you may require should you decide to accept. As term started yesterday, it would be greatly appreciated if you were to send a reply back with the school owl that brought you this letter. Classes for Muggle Studies are not due to start until next week. I look forward to your reply.  
  
Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore Headmaster  
  
'What fun!' thought Allura. She'd always wanted to be a -real- teacher! This correspondence from Professor Dumbledore seemed almost too good to be true. That he should write to her, offering her the position of Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts was simply wonderful, especially since she had been fired yesterday from her position at a Muggle high school (where she had taught Home Economics) for accidentally using her wand to put out a fire that had erupted when a boy in her youngest class had let his cookies stay in the oven for too long. Needless to say the Ministry had -not- been happy with having to modify so many memories. Her dismissal, however, had persevered. She snorted. Men had absolutely -no- business in the kitchen.  
  
So! The vaults of Allura's mind rang with the exaltation of Opportunity. Looking speculatively at the school owl that waited patiently for a reply, she snatched up her fluffy white quill, dipped it in her pale blue ink and quickly (but extremely neatly) wrote a letter of acceptance to Professor Dumbledore. She would be there by dinner, just enough time to pack and get there to see her rooms before attending the Great Hall. Attaching the reply to the owl, Allura gave it a dazzling smile before rushing to her wardrobe. She would take only what was necessary for the week and return on the weekend to finish packing, so eager was she to be back at Hogwarts once more.  
  
Grabbing her trunk with her strong yet delicately slender arms, she threw it unceremoniously on the bed and began to open drawers, placing carefully folded clothes inside of it. She would, of course, be taking all of her clothes today and perhaps a few other personal items. Smiling, Allura remembered back to when she was at school. It had not been that long ago and even though Allura was now 26, she remembered it all as clearly as if it were yesterday. Causing havoc in the Gryffindor common room, playing pranks in the dorm. Grinning broadly now as she relived these memories, a sudden shadow was cast on her merriment as she remembered something. A thing that caused many of her happy memories to be brought up short. The thing's name was Professor Severus Snape.  
  
Allura tossed her waist-length straight hair over her shoulder and continued packing with a derisive snort. Surely he was not -still- teaching? He had been there for quite a few years when she'd graduated, if he still lurked about the halls and corridors like a plague about to descend at any moment then. Then Allura would have to do something about it. Oh, what a joy! Ridding the school of the insufferable old Potions Master - her silent legacy would live on for generations. Of course, it must be done subtly. No-one must know it had been her. An idea began to form in the mind of one Allura Desir'e Chanel. She began folding her extensive underwear collection, placing the delicate items one by one into her trunk, humming a tuneless melody as the possibilities of such a scheme presented themselves in a parade before her mind's eye. Even the portrait of her mother could find no argument, and simply nodded and winked at Allura with that knowing look upon her beautifully timeless face.  
  
Pausing in her packing and flopping back onto the crumpled floral cover of her bed, Allura gazed up at her white lace bed-hangings and the dark mahogany beams of her four-poster that supported them. Yes, she had dreamed of this day. The day when she would return to Hogwarts, no longer a student and no longer frightened of a young but still intimidating Severus Snape. Allura grinned. No. Now she would enter the battlefield fresh from her respite, his equal at least, if not his better. For some reason these thoughts brought his face into her mind with an alarming clarity. That same sneering expression he always wore, as if he were in constant knowledge of the universe's secrets and you were sadly out of the loop. That same shoulder-length, greasy black hair and hooked nose that he had forever been poking into her business in a most unwelcome manner; ferreting out her plans for mishaps and mayhem she had so loved to formulate as a student. Those same dangerously gleaming eyes that saw straight through excuses, lies, robe pockets, desk-tops and doors.  
  
Realizing all of a sudden just how much there was still to be done, Allura sat up quickly and began to bustle about the room once more, pulling a large pale blue carpet bag out from under her bed and placing it next to her trunk. Placing at least a dozen pairs of different shoes inside the bag, she added several pictures she kept about her bedroom including the single one of her mother, one of her mother and father together and one of her brother. Grinning, she went over to her dresser and lovingly picked up a white porcelain frame that was decorated with golden stars, looking at the three smiling and waving young girls contained therein. The three Musketeers, as had been their nickname, resplendent in their Gryffindor Quidditch robes.  
  
Three best friends, all Gryffindor Chasers. Never apart and still in constant close contact. Winking at her two friends Yvanna Detivski and Raquelle Jenkins, Allura then turned her gaze to the small figure of her 16 year old self. Waist length pale blonde hair in twin plaits, her figure as lean and athletic as it had always been. The same deep blue eyes staring back at her, the toothy smile dazzling in the sunlight that shone both in the picture and here back in the real world. Oh, how Allura had been teased at school for her looks. Being taunted over her great-great-grandmother being part Veela. Smiling bitterly, Allura placed the frame inside the carpet bag also. You'd think that so distant a connection to a Veela wouldn't show in HER. You'd be wrong.  
  
At last she finished packing her numerous mountains of clothing. Allura glanced at the clock, noticing with surprise that it was lunch time. Taking up her wand, the young woman Summoned an apple from downstairs and munched on it thoughtfully, wondering what else she ought to pack. The only thing she thought she would really need would be her toiletries. She sat at her writing desk for a few minutes of well-earned rest before moving into the adjoining bathroom and packaging up her personal hygiene items, placing them in her beauty case which in turn was put into the carpet bag. Perfect. She was all set to go. She just had to get changed, and Disapparate.  
  
Eyeing the extremely flattering pale blue robes she had set out carefully on the bed, Allura grinned and changed into them quickly. The sooner she got back to the Castle the better! More time to set up her rooms and put her clothes away. Not to mention organize her classes. With a casual flick of her wand her bags hovered about her and then woman bags and all vanished with a loud 'POP!' as Allura Desir'e Chanel Disapparated to the small Wizarding village of Hogsmeade, which lay snugly in a valley just beyond the boundaries of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 


	2. Chapter Two The Preparation

:: Chapter Two :: The Preparation ~ September 2 (Hogsmeade)  
  
The Wizarding village of Hogsmeade was every bit as sunny as her bedroom had been. The sights, the smells - Honeydukes and Zonko's and. Now she was an adult and could drink legally. With a light grin on her face, Allura headed at once for The Three Broomsticks, her bags trailing behind her in clouds of glory. She got more than a few admiring glances as she walked through the town and entered the pub, choosing a table near the front of the room so that her bags could stack themselves neatly in the corner and out of harm's way. An older, but definitely not less beautiful Madam Rosmerta greeted her, obviously without recognition. Smiling softly, Allura ordered a Creamed Ice liqueur and looked about herself as the bar-maid swept away in a jingle of bracelets.  
  
The memories even here were clear; Yvanna and Raquelle and herself sitting in here up to their usual tricks, scaring little Markus Robson half to death up at the Shrieking Shack because he had written nasty things about Raquelle on the boy's bathroom wall. In fact, Allura was so busy daydreaming about her youth that she hadn't seen the person who had spilled their drink as she walked in. A voice sounded next to her, breaking her out of her blissful reverie. "Allura?" asked the voice incredulously. "Allura CHANEL?" Shaking her head slightly in order to bring herself back down to earth, Allura looked up in surprise at the source of the voice and instantly squealed loudly.  
  
Leaping up, she threw herself on top of a girl she recognized - a Ravenclaw from her year. "Cassandra!" The two women were both squealing now, high pitched noises that earned them glares of disapproval from the more sedate patrons inhabiting the pub. "Sit down!" exclaimed Allura. "What are you -doing- here? I've not seen you for positively -years-!" Smiling broadly as Rosmerta brought them both drinks, Allura stirred her Creamed Ice and looked expectantly at Cassandra, who beamed back at her.  
  
"Well. After graduation I went home to mother - I never was sure of what I wanted to do, you know. Mother got quite sick and passed away not long after, leaving me a small fortune. So." she paused for dramatic effect, waving her hands flippantly, "I leased some premises here in Hogsmeade and am now the proprietress of Warts 'n All, Hogsmeade's own beauty salon!" grinning now, Cassandra winked cheekily at Allura. "You'll have to come along and let me play around with that gorgeous hair of yours! Not that you -need- to look any more ravishing."  
  
Allura laughed heartily at the conclusion of Cassandra's story. How fitting for her friend; Cassandra had always been the one who had done everyone's hair for the ball, had given everyone advice on self-tanning potions. A brilliant means to an end, thought Allura. And she certainly had the mind for business. "What about you?" Cassandra asked. "What are you doing with yourself these days? What brings you here to Hogsmeade? Last I heard you were living in Sussex!" Allura grinned. "After I graduated I went to a Muggle University. You know I always liked school," she winked. "I studied teaching and got my degree and have been working for the past 2 years at a Muggle high school. And today I'm on my way to my new job." she paused, not wanting to jinx herself but dying to tell SOMEONE her news. "I'm the new Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts." She sipped her drink daintily, glancing up at her friend, who seemed almost as excited as she was. But not quite. "Ahhh, bravo! You realize of course, that certain other Professors are still on the staff. Sprout, McGonnagle, Snape. All of your old favorites." Cassandra giggled, finishing her diminished bottle of butterbeer. "Oy, is that the time?" she asked, the age-old rhetorical question. "I have to dash, Allura - Mrs. Sheenee is coming in at 2.30! Do stop by for a cuppa!" Smiling warmly, the other woman pressed her friends hand firmly as she stood and then made her way to the door, waving happily as she stepped out of the pub and presumably made her way back to her shop.  
  
Waving and smiling back, Allura felt it hard to suppress her soaring spirits. More patrons had arrived at the Three Broomsticks, which was now doing a roaring lunch-time trade. Leaving a few sickles on the table, Allura stood leaving her drink unfinished. She'd had enough to celebrate, and it wouldn't do to rock up for her new job smelling like a drunkard. Charming her bags once more to follow in the air behind her she stepped out into the busy street, almost being trampled by a stern-looking witch with a tribe of little ones tagging along behind her. "Terribly sorry," she murmured. It was such a beautiful day, and her bags were no trouble. Allura resolved at once to walk to the rest of the way to the Castle.  
  
Tossing her sheet of long blonde hair over her shoulder, she noted with satisfaction Warts 'n All, and grinned to herself. A quaint little brick building, classy yet comfortable. It suited Cassandra perfectly and she made up her mind to pay it regular visits. Even though her friend had returned to her place of business only moments before it was now quite full, another witch had just Apparated outside of the door and let herself in. Allura wondered idly if that was Mrs. Sheenee. Two large pictures flashed above the sign. One picture depicted an old wrinkled hag, covered in warts with matted hair and year's worth of bags under her eyes. The other picture, who simpered and batted her eye-lids at passers by was obviously the same witch after much work done at Warts 'n All; her hair now falling in silky red curls around a smooth face that looked very beautiful and at least 20 years younger. Allura giggled to herself.  
  
Passing the salon, she continued down the street, seeing Zonko's and the Post Office and looking with joy at the both of them. No matter, she could visit the village tomorrow for morning tea and do a bit of shopping, and the letters she was going to write tonight could be sent via school owl. Realizing that time was getting on, Allura quickened her pace and was soon out of Hogsmeade. She rounded a corner in the street that had now trickled into a lane, and magnificent Hogwarts came into view perched on its throne upon the lush green hillside. The glittering lake accompanied it, making for a picturesque view that almost took Allura's breath away. Continuing on, her eager steps soon saw her inside the grounds, passing Hagrid's hut and walking up the gentle slope towards the Castle entrance.  
  
A gentle breeze wounds its way across the lawns up from the lake, ruffling her light robes and twisting its fingers playfully through her hair. Smiling warmly, Allura could see two figures out the front of the Castle as she approached; one of them was incredibly tall and had a vast waist - Hagrid. The other was smaller and thinner, but with white hair and a matching snowy beard that fell venerably to the ground. Professor Dumbledore. "Good afternoon, Allura," he greeted her as she neared, his blue eyes twinkling. "I was just telling Hagrid that one of our former students had agreed to take up teaching here." The big man beamed down as her, happiness written on his weathered face. Hagrid had always enjoyed seeing Allura and her two friends. The times he had caught them out of the Castle at night. Indeed, he'd not seen their equals at mischief-making until young Fred and George Weasley, who were now doing lots of business at their joke shop in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Allo, Allura!" he boomed. "I've not yer since yer graduation. Nice to 'ave yer on the staff - I'm the Care 'o Magical Creatures Profess'er 'ere now!" Allura raised a brow. Hagrid, teaching classes? Now -that- would be interesting. "That's great, Hagrid!" she said, smiling brightly up at him, glancing at the Headmaster. "It's lovely to see you, Sir. I cannot tell you how obliged I was for your letter. Thank you ever so much." Dumbledore dismissed Allura's gratitude with a wave of his hand. "Enough of that. Come now my dear, I will show you to your quarters so that you can get settled before dinner." He smiled at Hagrid, who said a respectful goodbye and moved off in the general direction of his hut. With a softer smile for Allura, Dumbledore made a small, almost imperceptible gesture with his right hand and the two massive doors that served as the main entrance to Hogwarts swung inward. Inside was the Entrance Hall, its gleaming marble floor and matching staircase a feast for Allura's eyes as she took in the School crest hanging above the main landing, and the suits of armor that craned their necks to see the new Professor.  
  
Stepping inside, her pale silky robes billowing about her slender form, Allura felt almost as if she were stepping back in time. Nothing could describe the awe the fabulous entrance of the School stirred in her; so many memories and secrets were held within its stone walls. The essence of her vision was the same, but the sea of younger faces had changed and Allura realized it was going to take quite a long time to remember all of her students. And so began the new chapter in her book of life.  
  
Still caught up in her thoughts, Allura didn't see the dark figure that had swooped out from the dungeon corridor before it was too late. In a collision of black and pale blue entwining robes, Allura was sent crashing to the floor along with her glowering counterpart. Whilst she remained on the floor in a state of shock, he however did not. Leaping to his feet, the tall slim man clad in robes as dark as the night itself turned on her like a viper turning on its prey. "What do you think you're doing standing about with a vapid expression on your face in the middle of a walkway causing mayhem and destruction, Miss Chanel? 20 points from Gryffindor for sheer clumsiness!" he barked. Realizing the stunned looks on the faces of various passing students, not to mention on the face of Professor Dumbledore who he had failed to notice at first glance. An astonished look crept over the face of the most feared man in Hogwarts as he did a double- take, looking from Allura to Dumbledore and back again, a lack of comprehension for once encroaching upon his dark features.  
  
"Ahh, Severus. So nice of you to bump into us like this," Professor Dumbledore said turning his gaze to the Potions Master. "Oh, but where are our manners? Lets us help Miss Chanel up! Are you hurt, my dear? Will you need to visit the Hospital Wing?" Reaching out a rather feeble looking arm, Dumbledore attempted to help Allura to her feet but the man in black was quicker and surprisingly more obliging. 


	3. Chapter Three The Infiltration

:: Chapter Three:: The Infiltration ~ September 2 (Hogwarts)  
  
Shock and surprise found themselves on Allura's delicate face as the man in black rushed forward and offered her his hand. He didn't look pleased about it; she suspected he was only helping her because of Dumbledore's presence. She took it however, feeling his clammy pale skin in her own warm hand. "Thank you," she murmured softly, a faint glint in her eye. "I had no idea you were so chivalrous, Professor." He had taken 20 points from Gryffindor with such ease, that snarling voice she hadn't heard for so many years flowing back to haunt her once more. Dumbledore had said nothing but suggest they should help her up, and Allura felt the need to rectify the situation and inform Snape of her new status.  
  
The perfect opportunity presented itself. Nearby stood a small Gryffindor girl, perhaps a second year, looking upset. The loud yell omitted by Snape had caused her to drop her books, and she knew that should she make a noise he would inevitably round on her. Allura watched as the girl quickly and quietly took out her wand and Summoned the books back into her waiting arms. Smiling, Allura swept past Snape and moved towards the girl. "What is your name, dear?" she asked kindly. The girl's eyes widened, obviously scared she was going to be reproached for using magic in the hall. "Melissa," she said, her voice quavering. "Melissa Gildenhauld."  
  
Allura winked at Melissa, knowing full well that neither Snape nor Dumbledore could see the gesture. "That was a brilliant Summoning charm, Miss Gildenhauld. 30 points for Gryffindor." The rubies that had slithered up to the top portion of the Gryffindor hourglass at Snape's words soon trickled back down to rest in lower half. The girl, Melissa, grinned at Allura. "Thank you, Miss!" She squeaked before taking off, not wanting to give Snape the opportunity to relieve her of her newly earned points. Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
"Ahh, it seems you remember Miss Chanel, Severus. Wonderful. As she is new to the staff, I am sure you will not have a problem in showing her the ropes." His blue eyes twinkled merrily; Snape's did not. "I wonder," the Headmaster mused then, "I wonder that the hourglass allowed the points to be deducted when they know that Allura is no longer a student." He turned his gaze to the four hourglasses that sat proudly beneath the school crest at the top of the stairs, one for each house and used to denote the House Points tally.  
  
Severus smirked, his lip curling in an expression of slight amusement. "I for one, do -not- wonder, Sir. The Gryffindor hourglass is simply so used to having lost points in Chanel's name in the past it comes as an automatic gesture to it now, I suspect." The silky tones of his voice being directed fully at Allura, who raised a finely arched eyebrow. Assuming an expression of absolute innocence, Allura turned to Dumbledore. "Of course I remember dear Professor Snape." She flashed Snape a dazzling smile over her shoulder. "As for him showing me the ropes, why, how delightful. I suspect it will only take me an hour to get accustomed to my rooms and unpack. I shall expect you sometime after, then, Severus. A tour of the castle would be lovely after the years I have been away."  
  
Snape flinched visibly at her calling him by his first name, and Allura silently rejoiced. With a deft flick of her wand her bags rose steadily into the air once more. She spun with a flourish of her pale blue robes, her long straight her fanning out around her as she made to follow Dumbledore who had begun to ascend the stairs. Once she reached the landing, Allura turned and saw Snape glaring at her from the door leading to the dungeons. She allowed him a generous grin, and waved her hand at him in a slightly mocking gesture. Check mate. Seeing the look of utter shock on his face as he spun angrily and retreated into his darkness, Allura giggled and caught up with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
She couldn't imagine the excitement and gratification she would feel throughout the year at having the upper hand over Snape just like she had always dreamed. No longer could he punish her, or treat her like a child. He was forced, by etiquette, to be civil to her, and Allura had every intention on twisting their every meeting to her advantage. Smiling, she took Professor Dumbledore's arm as they made their way to the seventh floor where most of the Professors had their apartments. In fact, Snape was the only teacher who did not live on this floor, Dumbledore informed her as a way of making conversation. Typical, she thought. How very like -him- to be antisocial. It wouldn't surprise Allura if he'd even insisted on having his own dorm as a student, the pompous ass.  
  
"Here we are," said Dumbledore at the base of what seemed to be a tower. "I trust you'll be comfortable. Do you need help with your bags, dear?" Allura smiled and shook her head. "No thank you, Headmaster. I can manage." Dumbledore smiled. "Very well. The password is Deadly Nightshade. I shall see you at dinner." At the Professor's words the door opened and Allura moved her bags inside with a twitch of her wand. "Thanks, Sir. Until dinner." Smiling, she began to climb the stone stairs that lead up her very own tower. The walls of the spiral stairwell were stone, hung intermittently with bright, plain tapestries in various shades of blue. Smiling, Allura thought the Professor must have decorated in accordance to her favorite color. How sweet.  
  
She reached the top of the stairs and found herself at an open doorway. She moved inside the room which was bare. Stone floors, stretching in a huge circle and surrounded by bare stone walls. Oh well, perhaps Dumbledore had thought Allura might like to decorate her own rooms. And he was right. Directly opposite the door stood a huge king sized bed on a dais, three stone steps on either side for the occupant to climb before retiring. Allura smiled. The ceiling was conical and made from smooth cement that rose to a high point several meters above the floor in the dead center of the room. From this point hung a large glass orb with thousands of curling fingers; a glass sun that was obviously the room's enchanted source of light.  
  
Floor-to-ceiling windows flanked the bed on either side stopping at the carved wooden skirting that ran around the room at the top of the wall. Moving her bags through the air ahead of her, Allura lowered them to rest at the end of the bed whilst she made some decorative changes. She waved her wrist at the surrounding room, the satisfactory changes appearing instantly. The windows were hung with filmy silk curtains that would billow in the breeze and large white fluffy sheepskin rugs were placed on the floor in random places. The steps that lead to the bed were carpeted in a rich royal blue, and blue Manchester now covered the bed complete with matching pillows with white sheets and pillows to match these also. Wooden dressers, writing desk and wardrobe appeared, along with two matching mahogany bedside tables and a large mahogany chest to lie open at the end of the bed. Nodding her head with a grin, Allura began to open her bags and put her things away.  
  
She noticed that time was getting on, the slowly setting sun told her it must be at least 4'o'clock. Dinner, she knew, didn't start until 7 and that left plenty of time for her tour of the castle with Snape. She suppressed a shudder. It didn't matter, she told herself. No doubt he wouldn't even show. Smiling Allura began to pick out a change of robes for dinner, choosing them with care. Oh well, if he didn't she would simply have to ask him where he had gotten to; at the dinner table in front of Dumbledore, who had suggested Severus showing her around himself. It took two to tango, and Allura -always- lead. Wondering if Snape would be stupid enough to dare disobey even indirect orders, Allura decided she might as well get a head start on those letters. 


	4. Chapter Four The Indignation

:: Chapter Four :: The Indignation ~ September 2 (Dungeons)  
  
As Allura flounced past him, her long blonde hair flicked out and her perfume wafted in his direction. Putting on a face that spoke of his obvious disgust, Severus Snape spun on his heel and took off, seeking the dark comforts of the dungeon from whence he had just come. His black robes billowed about him the way that only his robes could until he reached the doorway that lead to safety. He paused, though he did not know why, and with a look of extreme distaste upon his sallow face, he glanced once over his shoulder at the landing on the main staircase. Immediately, his beetle black eyes fell on the sight of Chanel, posed on the landing as though in anticipation that he would look back at her. She stood, so poised, grinning like an idiot and twinkling her fingers softly at him in a little wave. Infuriated, Snape snapped his head front and centre and stalked downwards into the receiving darkness.  
  
The audacity! Did she think he was a silly school-boy? Dumbledore may have taken leave of his senses, but -he- was not to be fooled so easily. And it wasn't bad enough that they had wasted his valuable time in the Entrance Hall with stupid introductions, they now wanted to squander more in the name of a tour! The woman needed no bloody tour, she'd been a student here, for Salazar's sake! Severus glowered, his face like a thundercloud as he swept down the dark hallway. Two students stood at the entrance to the Slytherin common room, talking about their Transfiguration assignments. Perfect, someone to vent upon. He practically screeched to halt in front of the pair of fifth years, his eyes glittering dangerously. "Standing about, gossiping? Very dangerous, to block walkways. Detentions for the both of you. With Filch. Now get out of my sight." he purred, pushing past them as he continued on towards his private domain.  
  
Swooping past his office, he continued on, looking very much like a man on a mission. Minx, he thought. Mentioning a tour in front of the Headmaster, he was now forced to give her one. However he did not have to be there for another hour, which would be more than long enough for him to seek some solace in his quiet dungeon. He paused in front of a dark oak door that was braced with wrought iron. "Vipersfang," he muttered, the door to his private lair opening at his voice, and his voice alone. He entered the sitting room, a medium sized chamber with polished wood floors that contained a fireplace and two dark green leather armchairs separated by a coffee-table upon which sat a wizard chess set. Simple, as the man did not welcome nor expect any sort of company.  
  
Marching through to the bedchamber, he crossed immediately to an ancient suit of armor that stood just outside the bathroom. Raising the visor with a creak, his long slim fingers wrapped around the neck of a bottle, and with a grim expression Severus withdrew the bottle of fire whiskey. He worked loose the cork and took a long swig, before replacing it back it its clever hiding place. What was the world coming to when a man couldn't even have a drink in his own lair, for fear of discovery? The interfering house- elves insisted on worming their way past passwords, Warding charms and even fairy dangerous and sharp-teethed traps in order to have the 'pleasure' of cleaning his rooms. Shaking his head in annoyance and feeling the heat of his drink flow through his veins.  
  
The bedchamber was large and scrupulously clean. It had no windows due to the fact it was underground and the walls were covered in tapestries of varying descriptions - none of which moved. There were no portraits, as he was sick of the whispered conversations the subjects had used to hold in the middle of the night. Most inconsiderate. The walls that were not covered with tapestries were filled with wooden bookshelves the groaned under the weight of hundreds upon hundreds of heavy leather-bound tomes. It was to one of these shelves the Potions Master now retreated, choosing a volume at random before moving over to bed, a massive pewter sculpture that looked as though it had been there since the dawn of time and the castle had simply been built around it. It was intricately carved with writhing snakes that intertwined, four of which rose from the base to form the canopy from which hung heavy dark green velvet curtains. The quilt matched the curtains both of which were printed with tiny sliver snakes that slithered about on the velvet.  
  
Still muttering about the indignity of the situation, he lay down on the bed and opened his book, holding it with one slim hand. He assumed, seeing as the only position open was Muggle Studies, that the brat had been hired to teach that. No surprises there, he knew she wouldn't have been able to teach a subject that required intellect. He sneered. Settling into the peace of his book, Severus hardly noticed when an hour was up. Sighing, he snapped the book closed with a renewed irritation and rolled to his feet gracefully. He straightened his robes slightly, and walked in his usual brisk and silent manner out of his rooms, sealing the door behind him. The hallways were empty as most of the students were in their common rooms doing their homework at this time, or at least his Slytherins were.  
  
Anyone would think he actually had the time and patience to fritter away on trivial things such as tours, he thought sourly to himself. Hopefully nobody would notice that he had been designated the conductor of her initiation into the castle, and he was fully prepared to throw out detentions to all and sundry that should happen to smirk or snicker at him in his misery, and House Points would be lost faster than the speed of light. Severus would finish the tour in minutes he thought, as Chanel was already aware of the more illustrious rooms in the castle. Really there was only the staff room to show her, and once that dismal task was over he could escape her insufferable presence. Really. It wasn't bad enough that she and her two snotty little Gryffindor cronies had tortured him with pranks and trouble-making for seven years, now he was going to be forced to tolerate her infuriating presence again, and as a peer, no less. No matter. He would avoid her and all would be as it should.  
  
Assuming she lived on the seventh floor with the rest of the bumbling idiots that thought themselves Professors, it was there that Severus made his way. Up the Grand Staircase and down the corridor that harbored the doors to the varying teacher's apartments. Trust -her- bloody door to be right at the end of the hall. He was just passing one of the last doors when Minerva McGonnagle, the Transfiguration Professor stepped out into his path. "Severus!" she exclaimed, raising an old and wrinkled hand to her chest in shock. "You're not actually -visiting- someone, are you?" she asked in her Scottish brogue, her lips twitching in a slight smirk. "Perhaps Miss Chanel, the new Muggle Studies teacher, by any chance?" His eyes narrowed dangerously and he clenched his teeth in anger, biting back the cutting remark that longed to fly from his lips. Not trusting himself to reply in a civil manner, her merely nodded his head curtly in greeting and continued on his way, noticing that Minerva didn't leave the area until he stopped dead at the door to the Muggle Studies apartment. Previously occupied by that dolt, Uriel Panfilo (who, Severus begrudgingly noted, at least didn't prance about the castle making a nuisance of himself) he narrowed his eyes as he contemplated his next move.  
  
Bloody woman, she could have at least shown -some- courtesy and waited outside for him. Now he was reduced to knocking on her door like some ill- fated suitor. If she asked him in for tea, those words would be her last. Standing as close to the door as he possible could, wishing to perhaps be swallowed by it if the Gods were merciful, he raised his right hand to the small brass knocker that was shaped like a hand. Knocking three times in rapid succession, he then let his hand fall back to his side. No sooner had it left the knocker however, the small brass hand uncurled it fingers which had previously been enclosed in a fist, and reached them out to honk his nose! Spluttering with anger and reaching for his wand, Severus had just pointed it furiously at the incredibly cheeky knocker when the door was swung open. 


End file.
